A Light Emitting Diode (LED) display has been widely used in a display panel of an instrument, a meter and a home appliance; however, the common LED displays available in the market are all liquid crystal display televisions using an LED as a backlight. Since a liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, but rotates liquid crystal molecules by using a voltage to produce a gray scale, and determines a color of a picture by manipulating light and shade of a color filter. Thus, the liquid crystal television with the LED backlight only uses a strip or dot LED lamp to provide the backlight, but does not make full use of such a feature that the LED has very high color fidelity.
On the other hand, an existing Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panel implements organic light-emitting display with a high response speed, high brightness, high contrast, and a relatively wide viewing angle, mainly by using self-illumination of an organic layer of an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED); however, it still not as good as the LED in accuracy of displaying three colors, i.e., Red/Green/Blue (RGB); in addition, the organic light-emission used thereby is flawed in terms of service life, and thus, it is difficult to implement durable display with high color fidelity and high color uniformity.